Storm
by jt4702
Summary: UST between Rachel and Quinn makes Glee practice unpleasant for everyone.


**A/N: **I know I should be working on Destiny of Love, but the muse wouldn't let this go... AU, so Quinn never got pregnant.

Storm

It has been a frustrating afternoon for everyone in Glee practice. At first the idea had a lot of merit, having Rachel and Quinn sing 'for good' from Wicked as their ballad for Regionals. It was the perfect song for them, and their voices complimented the other's really well. Over the course of the school year, they went from enemies to barely able to tolerate each other to being best friends. The first few times they sang it together was great. The chemistry between them was amazing, they had the choreography nearly perfected, but for some reason, over the last couple of practices, both girls were missing their cues.

"Why don't we just have someone else sing the ballad?" Kurt asks with a mixture of frustration and hope.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue. They have been screwing up so much that it will cost us Regionals." Mercedes pipes in, grabbing on to the chance that it might increase her chance to do a solo in competition.

"That's not fair. There have been times when some of you are less than perfect, and Mr. Schue still won't re-assign the parts." Rachel says angry.

Quinn is just staring at the floor, unusually quiet. Every once in a while, she sneaks a look at Rachel, and then quickly look away if she thinks someone is watching her.

"Rachel is right guys. Everyone is allowed to have an off day here and there. We'll stick with the plan. It's been a long day, so let's just call it a day, and we'll continue Monday. Have a good weekend guys. Quinn, Rachel please stay behind." Mr. Schuester says quickly to avoid an all out shouting match between Rachel and the others.

Everyone leaves in a sea of mumbled 'See ya Monday' and 'Have a good weekend.' Soon, it's just Rachel, Quinn, and Will Schuester.

"Ok, girls, I'm not really sure what's going on to have such an effect on your singing, especially yours Rachel, but you will need to work it out. If you need to talk to someone, I'm always here, and so is Miss Pillsbury." Will says with an encouraging smile.

"Nothing is going on Mr. Schue. We're just a bit stressed out with classes. Exams are coming up, and it is very important to ensure that even now, our GPA's are flawless if we so much as hope to have a shot at any scholarships." Rachel says quickly. Quinn just nods her head.

"I am not very convinced, and I can't force either of you to talk to me if you don't want to. Since you mentioned stress, then go home, relax and hopefully things will be better Monday. Have a good weekend girls, and remember, I am always here for you." Will says as he gathers his things and heads out the door.

"Ummm, do you maybe need a lift home, Rachel? I saw your dad dropping you off this morning." Quinn asks softly.

"Sure, thanks Quinn. It looks like it might rain, and I wasn't looking forward to walking home today. Maybe we can, uh, practice the song at my place? I have the karaoke version of it in my computer." Rachel answers, a smile of gratitude in her face.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you, err, need to get anything from your locker?" Quinn asks as she mentally kicks herself for being so nervous around Rachel. Sure, over the last couple of weeks she has noticed an increased attraction towards the future Broadway star, but that's no reason to sound like a meek little mouse.

"No, I have everything I need here." Rachel replies with a smile, finding Quinn's edginess adorable. 'Don't go there Berry. You know she's straight, and will never reciprocate your feelings.' Rachel chastises herself.

They wordlessly head out and climb onto Quinn's car. The drive to the Berry household is quiet, with both girls completely lost in thought. They arrive at their destination in what seems to be seconds. They quietly get out of the car, and into Rachel's house, and the moment the front door closes, the skies open into what looks like a monsoon.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to walk home in that. Thanks for driving me home." Rachel says, a mixture of gratefulness and relief in her voice.

"You're welcome. You would have drowned in that. I'm just glad I was able to." Quinn replies shyly.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Rachel asks as she takes Quinn's coat.

"No thanks, maybe later." Quinn replies, enjoying the feel of Rachel's fingers brushing her shoulders as she takes her jacket off.

They head up to Rachel's room, and practice the song a couple of times. It's not as bad as it was when they were at school, but it's not as good as it originally was, when Mr. Schue first assigned them the song. After an hour or so, they take a break.

Quinn looks out the window, staring at the monsoon that is still coming down.

"Quinn, why don't you call your parents and tell them that you're staying the night? I don't think it's safe for you to drive in that." Rachel says softly.

There is a quick flash of panic in Quinn's face, but seeing the torrential rain coming down, she has to agree with Rachel's assessment. "Yeah, sure. I wouldn't want to drown in that." Quinn says pointing out the window, and trying to distract herself from the intense chocolate gaze of one Rachel Berry.

"Cool. I'll text my dads while you let your parents know." Rachel says, just behind Quinn now. "I love it when it rains like this. I love watching Mother Nature at her best when she decides to remind us that no matter how advanced our technology is, we still can't predict what she'll be doing next, and the sheer raw power she has." Rachel says quietly, looking intently out the window as sheets of rain pound against it.

After a couple of minutes of quiet contemplation, both girls fish out their phones and notify their respective parents of the situation.

"Why don't we take a break? Feel like some hot chocolate?" Rachel asks happily.

"That sounds great." Quinn says, a slight shiver running through her body at the close proximity of Rachel's body.

"Why don't you go to the family room and turn on the fireplace while I make the hot chocolate?" Rachel asks when she notices the blonde's shiver. "That should warm you right up. Want any marshmallows?" Rachel adds quickly.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn replies, once again kicking herself for her lack of eloquence. The thought of a roaring fire does seem nice, but that's not the kind of warmth that she wants or craves. She would rather have Rachel's arms wrapped tight around. She would rather have Rachel's body flushed next to hers, sharing their body heat.

They head down together, Rachel to the kitchen, and Quinn to the family room. Soon both girls are curled on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in their hands, in front of a roaring fire. They talk about everything and nothing at all. They talk about school, about Glee, and about their plans for the future. How Rachel will take Broadway by storm, and how Quinn will become a Pulitzer winning photojournalist. In all honesty though, neither girl is really paying much attention to the other's words. Rachel getting lost in Quinn's hazel eyes, enjoying the minute changes in colour. Quinn getting lost in the sweet lilt of Rachel's voice.

Soon they have to go for refills, and conversation once again resumes. After what seems like hours though, Rachel notices that Quinn is trembling slightly, and she's holding her arms tightly around herself.

"Hey, you're still cold?" Rachel asks, as she moves closer, wrapping the blonde in a warm embrace. Both girls get lost in the sensations that course through their bodies at the contact. Conversation resumes, and once again, they are barely paying attention to the words being spoken.

Rachel cannot help but think that Quinn is temptation made flesh. The long, flowing golden hair seemingly made of spun golden silk. The hazel eyes that are so full of life and joy. The smile that lights up her face in such a way that seems to dull the sun. Lips that are full and a deep, crimson red, set in a sinful pout that are just screaming to be kissed and nibbled on. Rachel can't help the goofy smile that spreads across her own face at the thought.

"Rach, are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Quinn asks amused, because her own thoughts are flying everywhere as well.

"Huh? Sorry Quinn, what were you saying?" Rachel says, as she snaps out of her daze, blushing slightly.

"Nothing, you just answered my question." Quinn replies with a shy smile, a content sigh leaving her as Rachel wraps her arms around her tighter. She turns her body slightly and both girls are suddenly lost in each other's eyes, their faces slowly inching closer.

There is a sudden flash of lightning, and soon, the boom of thunder fills the air.

There is a lull in the conversation and Rachel takes advantage of it by covering Quinn's mouth with her own, finally giving in to temptation. At first, Quinn is shocked, but soon, both girls are nipping at each other, tongues duelling for domination. Eventually they part due to lack of oxygen.

"I have been wanting to do that for weeks now." Rachel says breathless, eyes dark with passion.

"So have I." Quinn confesses, and soon their lips meet again for another kiss. Hands begin to wander under clothing, and at the feel of Rachel's hands lightly grazing the underside of her breast, Quinn's breath catches. The feel of Rachel's fingers on her skin leaving trails of fire. She can't seem to get enough. Rachel's wandering hands seem to encourage Quinn, and soon, her own hands are cupping Rachel's breast, and when the diva sucks in a breath and lets out a moan into her mouth, Quinn can't help but smile at the reaction, because she caused that.

Both girls are impatient to feel more, and soon clothing is flying every which way. "You are so beautiful." Rachel whispers awestruck by the sight of a nude Quinn Fabray in front of her. Before another word is said, Quinn's mouth finds Rachel's once again, and they're lost in a duel of tongues, lips, and teeth.

Outside, the storm rages on. Heavy sheets of rain, mixed with lightning that streaks the sky, and the crack and boom of thunder that follows. The wind howls and whips everything around, creating a symphony of light and sound that accompany the moans, whispers and pants inside.

Eventually, two bodies are tangled together. Hands and fingers are touching and exploring everywhere, sealing with each touch their love for the other. Their hearts are racing wild against their chests, the passion between them builds, each wanting to take the other to the edge of heaven and back.

Their hands have a mind of their own it seems. Both girls enter each other simultaneously, hands pumping in and out, driving each other mad with desire. Both girls are breathing hard, both seeking to draw out moans of pleasure from the other. Their caresses leave trails of molten lava on their skin that seem to brand their very souls. Their bodies are covered by a sheen of sweat, and they're drawing bigger and longer breaths, drowning in the essence of each other, and the sounds of whispered "I love yous" fill the air around them.

The scent and sounds of sex, desire, and passion engulfs them. Their mouths seek each other in endless kisses. Tongues in a passionate dance fighting for dominance. Hands and fingers touching everywhere, as if trying to memorise every millimetre of skin seeking to drive each other over the cliff, ready to catch each other.

Eyes shut tight, arms around each other. They mouths automatically gravitate to each other, revelling in kisses that taste of honey, chocolate and each other. The orgasm that rips through them is overpowering, and it joins their very souls and essences, it transports them to a world of their own, created by each one of their caresses, kisses, moans and the love that overflows from every pore.

"I love you so much Quinn. These past few days, I felt like I was drowning. It as driving me crazy, having you close to me, but never close enough. I don't even know when it happened, but I have fallen so deeply in love with you. When I'm not by your side, I feel like I'm scrambling about in the dark with no direction. Just now, with every kiss, every caress, every embrace, you have given me life and the strength to face whatever the universe throws at me." Rachel whispers, holding Quinn very tight to her.

Quinn's eyes fill with tears upon hearing Rachel's words. "You have made me the happiest person on the planet, Rach. Knowing that my feelings are returned fills me up with peace and this sense of belonging I have never experienced before. I love you Rachel Berry. I love your smile, I love your voice, and I love the feel of your body pressed next to mine. If you allow me, I want to watch over your soul for the rest of eternity." Quinn says as she rains down kisses on Rachel's face.

They spend the weekend discovering and re-discovering their bodies, finding ways to drive the other mad with desire, and making promises of forever.

When Monday finally rolls around, they spend the day in a daze. Once the last class of the day is over, they make their way to Glee practice, holding hands, not caring at all that the school looks on as if they both belong in a loony bin.

When they finally sing, everyone is in awe at the feeling they show behind the words. If there is such a thing as perfection, they just witnessed it as Rachel and Quinn sing the last line of the song.

_"because I knew you, I have been changed for good." _They finish in perfect harmony, Quinn drawing Rachel close to her, and placing a soft and tender kiss on her lips, breaking choreography. Everyone looks on with their jaws open, almost able to touch the love between the girls.

Rachel and Quinn are so lost in each other that they don't even realise what they did or that the whole room is staring at them slack jawed. The universe could implode, but as long as they have each other, nothing else matters.

The End.


End file.
